


If DMC just a game

by olongzaza



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-09-07 12:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olongzaza/pseuds/olongzaza
Summary: [VD][NK]*AU剧情  现代 偏日常向斯巴达是一家著名的游戏设计公司。这家公司的创始人是一个名为斯巴达的老父亲。这家公司不但在业界有响当当的名号，在其他领域也有一定的号召力。这本是一家在生死线上勉强生存的小公司。在和伊娃结婚后，责任感爆棚的斯巴达硬是把这家公司拔啦了起来。起初的目的仅是为了给伊娃以及未来的家庭一个更好的生活，但公司却不可控制般越发壮大起来，甚至收入跻身世界排名前50。要知道，一家游戏公司能跻身世界财富名榜可是相当困难的，可见它的名誉非同一般。公司旗下有一款非常著名的游戏：Devil May Cry，由著名的游戏策划师妮尔•戈尔茨坦提案策划。





	1. 序章：双子诞生

那是一个爽朗的清晨。  
妮尔•戈尔茨坦提着一袋小礼物，按响老朋友家的门铃。  
门铃缓慢而有节奏地响了一会。  
接着，门被粗暴地向内打开了。  
妮尔对着老友露出一个期盼的笑容。斯巴达并没有回应，他转过身，让路给她进来。  
妮尔放下礼物，熟门熟路地给自己倒了一杯茶。饶有兴趣地看着不断来回踱步，表情千变万化的斯巴达。  
那简直就像一部电视剧一样精彩。  
焦躁、不安、疲惫以及兴奋，妮尔能从他脸上读出至少四种情绪，其中焦躁和不安占主导。  
与斯巴达的凌乱相反，妮尔坐在沙发上，慢条斯理地泯了一口茶。然后抽出一根烟，准备点上。斯巴达察觉到她的意图，立刻制止了她。  
“平时就算了，今天可不行。”  
“Oh～差点忘了，抱歉。”妮尔作为一个标准的老烟鬼，让她不抽烟简直就像要她命一样难受，但这会，她忍住了。  
“怎么样了？”没烟可抽，妮尔只能尽量为自己转移注意力。  
“不知道。”说这话的时候，斯巴达一点信心都没有。  
“对自己有点自信，老兄。你该做的都做了。接下来就是相信她们了。”  
斯巴达并没有回话，只是在客厅辗转。  
一声轻轻的开门声打破了这焦虑的气氛。斯巴达箭似的冲到二楼门口，急切地问：“怎…怎么样了？！”  
医生摇了摇头：“必须刨腹产。请家属做好心理准备。”  
斯巴达如遭雷劈，但也只能说：“好…好的。请务必保证大人和小孩的安全！”他也只能相信医生了。  
“尽力。”  
妮尔随后也来到了门口，问：“怎么了？难产吗？”  
“是啊，是对双胞胎。但怎么都不肯出来。”  
“啧啧啧，可以啊老友，一胎得两！恭喜恭喜！”  
“唉，你就别打趣我了。”斯巴达脸上的担忧显而易见。  
“为了这事，你都快把整个医院搬来家里了，最好的医生都被你打劫了，你还想怎么样？”  
妮尔调侃完，并没有收到任何回应。就在她以为对话结束了，才换来斯巴达一声长长的叹息。  
他拖着沉重的身子下楼去，然后把自己陷进沙发里。  
“你是该好好休息下。”妮尔认真地看着他说。  
“有情况叫醒我。”  
妮尔点点头，在另一张沙发坐下。  
她看着斯巴达厚重的黑眼圈，体谅到他的老友在各种方面都十分不容易。他的公司已经步入正轨，繁忙的工作几乎让他焦头烂额，甚至经常不眠不休，以致于每天都是这种疲态。显然，今天更甚，但却不同。  
今天的疲态中有着一种期待，对新生命的期待。  
  
  
就在时针不知道转了几圈的时候，那扇门又被打开了。几乎不用妮尔提醒，斯巴达立刻就清醒了。他又是一个箭步飞到了楼上。  
医生摘下口罩，略显疲倦地说：“母子平安。”  
斯巴达释然。这感觉就像是被吊在悬崖边几个小时，然后突然被告知，其实你垫垫脚尖就能碰到地面，那种心安感。  
“还有，恭喜您，斯巴达先生，是双子。”  
还有被告知其实你有对翅膀，那种兴奋感。  
斯巴达突然有种死而复生的感触。几个小时仿佛过去了好几年，但值得。  
“我能进去看看她吗？”  
“可以，但她累坏了，正在休息，请尽量……保持…安静。”  
医生还没说完，斯巴达就已经闪进去了。  
妮尔在后头看着，嘲笑道：“真是个焦急的男人！哈哈。”  
“请不要大声喧哗。”医生严肃地怒瞪妮尔。  
“呃…”  
霎时间，妮尔也笑不出来了。  
就在医生准备转身离开时，妮尔像是想到了什么似的拉住她。  
“我想问下为什么会难产？”  
医生疑虑了一下，最后还是告诉她：  
“因为双子一直缠住……”医生犹豫了一下，决定换一个词：“抱住对方。”  
  
  
保温箱里，两个小生命已经哭累了，正静静地躺着。  
一个已经呈一个大字型睡着了，另一个似乎还不愿睡去。他费力地摇晃四肢，似乎在寻找什么。在一边看了良久的护士，似乎已经看不下去了，把不是很安分的那个稍微挪了挪。  
然而，他还是继续晃着小手手。在挣扎了一会后，他感觉到了什么，很快就安静下来，也睡着了。  
  
  
斯巴达在确认伊娃平安无事后，就迫不及待地去看他的儿子们。妮尔早就在那盯着了，一边看还一边偷着乐，不知道的还以为是个变态。  
斯巴达无视妮尔猥琐的眼神，打算用父亲“爱”的目光沐浴两个小生命。  
“咦！？”  
看到两个小肉球后，斯巴达有点惊讶，甚至走漏了声音。  
妮尔忍着笑，对他做出一个禁声的手势。  
  
此时，他的两个小生命正安然入睡，但肉团子般的小手却紧紧地挨在一起。  
  
————TBC————


	2. 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本篇是幼V幼D，家庭日常。

“Vergil！Vergil！”  
五六岁模样的但丁大喊着向维吉尔跑来。  
“Vergil，你看！”  
维吉尔瞄了一眼但丁，继续无视他。  
“Vergil，你再看啊！”  
但丁锲而不舍地喊着。  
没办法。维吉尔实在被烦得不行了，终于施舍一点点余光给他。  
原来是一副手套，估计又是妮尔那个女人给他的。  
维吉尔嗤之以鼻，然后翻了一页他的儿童书目。  
对于维吉尔的态度，但丁也不生气。依旧用神气的眼神看着他的哥哥，就好像这是一件多么伟大的事情。  
但丁指着维吉尔的鼻头，骄傲地说：“你没有。”  
“幼稚。”  
维吉尔合上书，双手费力地抱着大大的儿童书目远离某个幼稚鬼，却忘了，他们其实是一样的年纪。  
但丁也对维吉尔总是装成小大人的模样表示不服。他对着他离开的背影调皮地吐了吐舌头，也转身跑开了。  
一到草坪上，他就开始抱怨：“Vergil就是个木头，整天抱着那本破书。”  
妮尔笑了笑，“那你给他看了吗？”  
“当然！”  
“结果呢？”  
“老样子啊！”但丁摇了摇头，并开始觉得，他永远无法在维吉尔面前赢一回。  
“哈哈哈…你们关系还是那么好呢。”  
“就是啊……啊？！”但丁拍了拍他的小耳朵，还以为自己听错了，一时半会没反应过来。  
“就是那样没错。”妮尔笑得很诈，十足一个拐卖犯的样子。  
哪里看得出来关系好的？但丁心里想着，向她翻了个白眼。  
“Nell。你说要送我的礼物呢！？”  
“放在你的房间了，等回去再拆开看吧。”  
“好耶。”小但丁开心地跳起，全然忘记了刚才那不开心的小插曲。  
维吉尔在远远的树荫下坐着，书在腿上翻开，却再也没有翻页。他盯着远处笑得傻亏亏的弟弟以及那位古怪的妮尔阿姨，心中警铃大作。  
维吉尔认为，妮尔是个无法用思维逻辑理解的人，所以他尽量避免靠近她。但她却总是想方设法地靠近他的傻弟弟，并诱导他来他这干一些蠢事，然后始作俑者在一边看着他俩偷笑。这种感觉很不好，维吉尔很不喜欢，但他目前还没办法摆脱。他不可能去要求傻但丁别靠近那个女人。因此，他也只能默默地警惕着，让事情尽量不按那个女人的设想走。  
当然，他并不知道，在未来，被人围观的事态依旧没有任何改变。  
  
  
“Dante！Vergil！开餐了——”不远处的伊娃喊着。  
今天是难得的家庭野餐，虽然核心骨的斯巴达不在。  
维吉尔听到喊声，警惕地望了望四周，确定妮尔已经离开。这个女人总是突然出现或是突然离开，维吉尔摸不准她在想什么。  
他合上书站起身，拍拍身上挂着的小草屑，理了理衣衫，慢悠悠地走过去。中途顺带提上总是玩得忘乎所以的但丁。  
维吉尔并不想耽误和母亲愉快的用餐时间。  
在伊娃面前，兄弟俩一致同意和谐相处。但也绝对用不上“相亲相爱”这个词来形容。  
  
  
“Dante，不许挑食！”  
只见但丁把盘子里的绿色蔬菜挑了出来，正打算偷偷放进维吉尔的盘子里，却被伊娃抓个正着。  
维吉尔也严肃地盯着他。  
在双重压力下，但丁只能默默地把蔬菜放回自己的盘子里，眼神中透着一万个不情愿。  
只是放回盘子里还不够，那两道逼人的视线还在紧紧相逼。但丁只能犹豫地把蔬菜往嘴里放，并象征性地嚼了嚼，表情极度扭曲，仿佛在吃毒药。  
耐心地等但丁把蔬菜全部咽下去，两道视线才满意地收回去。  
你们是恶魔吗？！！？  
但丁在内心痛苦的呐喊。然后泄愤般恶狠狠地插着前面的小香肠，就好像那是可恶的维吉尔。  
午餐继续。  
“Dante，Vergil，你们想上学吗？”伊娃边给两个宝贝儿子夹菜边问。  
“上学是什么？”但丁抢在维吉尔面前提问。  
“就是和其他小朋友一起学习、玩耍，你们会认识到许多新朋友。”  
“那学习是要看书吗？我不要看书，我讨厌书。”  
“不仅只是书，还有其它好玩的喔。”伊娃耐心地给她的小儿子解答。  
“那Vergil想去吗？”但丁询问一旁没有发过言的维吉尔。  
“如果这是妈妈的愿望，我会去的。”维吉尔笑道。  
“那我也要去！”  
伊娃温柔地笑了笑。  
  
  
远处，目睹着这一幕的妮尔正在本子上写写画画。脸上浮现着阴谋家的笑容。  
不知过了多久，一道声音突然插了进来：“你再这样看我的家人，我可就要报警了。”  
妮尔对他的警告不削一顾。反问：  
“提前下班了？”  
“是啊！为了美好的家庭聚餐。”  
“那可就要恭喜你了。我可正在上班呢。”  
“真羡慕你。”  
“这可是你同意的。”  
“是…”  
“再说了，你的儿子们真棒～”  
“你再这样，我会认为你是变态。”  
“你已经这样想了，不是么？Sparda？”  
只见斯巴达已经越过她，急冲冲地想加入温馨画面中。  
“嘿，真是个焦急的男人！”  
妮尔嘲笑道。  
  
  
维吉尔和但丁正在用餐，抬头就瞧见一个男人正悄咪咪地往这边走来。  
他们两正要开口，却瞧见那个男人做了一个禁声手势，然后用双手从背后蒙住伊娃的双眼。  
一开始，伊娃只是吓了一跳，但很快就镇定下来。她本想厉声呵斥，最后却忍不住笑了出来：  
“Sparda，你可老大不小了，可别带坏孩子们。”  
斯巴达尴尬地收回手，悻悻地挪到了主座上。  
“我只是想给你个惊喜。”  
伊娃笑道：“已经收到了。”  
“爸爸！”  
“父亲。”  
“嗯，你们俩有乖乖听妈妈的话吗？”  
“当然！”  
这时，所有人都幸福地笑了。  
  
  
午餐过后，斯巴达和伊娃手牵手在草坪上散步。但丁和维吉尔则在另一边各自为政。  
维吉尔正坐在阴凉的树荫下惬意地看着书。突然，一双小手从背后环住了他，熟悉的气息贴了上来。维吉尔惊讶地转过头，却发现有什么温暖湿润的东西贴在了他脸上。  
霎时间，他和他背后的心跳都定住了，任何一方都不敢动弹。  
最后，还是但丁先做出了反应。他红着脸收回手，疯狂地用袖子擦着嘴。  
“你！你干什么！？”但丁一边控诉一边瞪着维吉尔。  
而维吉尔则用一副“恶人先告状”的表情看着他，眉头皱成麻花，脸上有些怪异的红。  
“我…我只是想…想……抢你的书！”但丁扭过头，气鼓鼓地瞟了维吉尔一眼，羞愤地大喊。  
维吉尔定定地看着他耍横，甚至觉得他的傻弟弟有点可爱。  
“谁让你转头的？！”但丁继续无理取闹。  
维吉尔实在看不下去了，抛下一个中肯评价：  
“愚蠢。”  
但丁瞬间炸毛，恼羞成怒的他不管不顾地冲上去扑倒维吉尔，对着他的脸就是一拳。  
维吉尔还没反应过来就被但丁揍了一拳，随即也进行了反击。他生气地推开但丁，再把他反压在地，上去也是一拳。  
“混蛋Vergil！”但丁破口大骂。  
“哼。”  
两兄弟就这样在草坪上扭打成一团。  
  
  
远处的妮尔把这一幕尽收眼底，发自内心地笑着。  
  
————TBC————  
  
  
番外：  
晚上，一到家，但丁就兴冲冲地冲向房间，找妮尔给他送的礼物。一开房门，他立刻就瞄到了他桌子上的大箱子。他隐隐觉得那个礼物和之前的都不太一样。他搬来椅子，站上去，想把箱子挪下位置，却发现箱子十分的沉重，于是他放弃了这一念头。同时，他看到箱子上有一张纸条，上面写着：  
“Sorry, Late birthday gifts！  
Happy birthday！  
——————By Nell Goldstein ”  
但丁唔着脸，嘟囔着撕下纸条，拆开箱子，却发现里面还有一大一小的两个包裹。  
“Wow，Nell阿姨真大方。”但丁赞叹道。  
他拿出比较小的那一个，拆开发现是一本厚厚的书。他随便翻了翻，立刻就嫌弃地甩到维吉尔床上。他知道那绝对是给维吉尔的，只有他老哥爱看些枯燥的书。接着，他把目光转向沉甸甸的包裹，并试图搬运它，但十分艰难。  
就在但丁怀疑妮尔是不是给他送了块石头时，维吉尔走了进来。他阴沉着的脸贴着医用纱布，心情看起来十分不美丽。  
但丁见状，忍着脸上的酸痛，笑嘻嘻地和维吉尔打招呼，好像之前发生的事全然和他无关。  
维吉尔无视但丁，直直地走向他的床。因为他发现了一本从没见过的书。他立刻走了过去，坐在床边，小心地抱起它，小手慢慢地抚摸着封面上大大的“V”。他感觉心跳为之一震。接着他慢慢地打开它，感受它内在的美。  
这是一本诗集。  
维吉尔在心里默念。  
虽然他暂时还不能完全读懂，但他喜欢这本书。  
“不用谢我，Nell送的。”但丁看维吉尔果然开始沉迷书本，无法自拔，便立刻提醒。  
“嗯。”维吉尔盯着书，心不在焉地回应。  
看维吉尔毫无反应，但丁有点急了。  
“Vergil……你的礼物可是我帮你拆的。”  
“然后？”维吉尔挑了挑眉，反问。  
“你也得帮我…”  
“我没让你帮我。”  
但丁急了，他知道，维吉尔说话从来都是说一不二的，基本没有挽回的余地。但在但丁这里，似乎一切都充满了意外。  
“Vergil…”  
书被翻过一页。  
“Vergil……”  
“……”  
“哥哥！”  
“啪！”书被合上了。  
“Vergil，你最好了！”  
“闭嘴！”  
  
于是，兄弟俩终于把包裹挪了出来。但丁期待地拆开厚重的纸皮，维吉尔也在旁边看着，眼眸里有着藏不住的好奇。  
随着重重包装的脱落，一个刻着复杂纹理的红色手提箱显露出来。  
“Wow！”但丁惊叹地摸了摸，然后打开箱子。  
里面是两把仿真枪，准确来说，是两把枪的零件，做工非常精致。枪的每一个部分，都被一个接一个地安放在里面，静静地等待着主人的出现。  
但丁伸出手指，触碰那冰冷的枪身，冰凉的触感从指尖传入脑海，在脑海中泛起层层涟漪，让他一阵机灵。他爱不释手地扶摸着它们，情不自禁地念出它们的名字。  
“Ebony…Ivory…”  
  
“Vergil，它们好美啊！对吧？”但丁兴奋地问。  
维吉尔只是冷哼一声。  
“你这是嫉妒！”  
“幼稚鬼才会喜欢这种聒噪的东西。”维吉尔毫不留情地怼回去。  
“那你就是臭老头！”  
维吉尔无视他的话，结束了这一“幼稚”的争吵，坐回自己的床上，拿起那本诗集。可但丁并没有打算放过维吉尔，他继续追问。  
“那你喜欢什么？”  
这种愚蠢的问题，维吉尔并不屑于回答。  
但丁也似乎意识到自己问错了方向，立刻补充道：“我说的是武器。”  
“Vergil……？”  
“Vergil…”  
又来了。  
维吉尔果断地打断但丁，回答：  
“非要选…我会选，刀。”  
“为什么？我还以为你会用书砸。”  
“……”  
结果，这两兄弟又打起来了。


	3. 02

某五月幼儿园。  
“同学们，安静一下！”  
听到老师的声音，无数疑惑的小眼睛齐刷刷地扫了过去，然后像是发现了什么宝物般闪着不可思议的光。  
“来，大家欢迎一下班里新来的同学。”  
“哇！”  
“两个人都是白头发的！”  
眼尖的小孩发现他们刘海下相同的脸，大叫道：“他们长得一样！”  
“哇，真的！好厉害啊！”  
掌声和欢呼声混杂在一起，一时半会也安静不下来。  
维吉尔看着陷入混乱的场面，皱紧了眉头。  
感觉到旁边的小人儿散发出不耐的情绪，老师努力地维持秩序：  
“大家稍微安静一下，先让他们做个自我介绍吧。”  
但丁不屑地撇撇嘴。说道：  
“我是Dante。”  
“Vergil。”  
“为什么你们长得一样啊！？”一个好奇宝宝高高地举起小手抢着提问。  
但丁：“我们是双胞胎。”  
“喔！双胞胎是什么呀？”  
这回老师回答：“双胞胎就是，他们是一起出生的呀。”  
“好厉害啊！”  
“老师！什么叫出生呀？”  
这下老师有点为难了，就在她犹豫不决时，维吉尔提了一句：“老师，我们可以入座了？”  
老师立刻尴尬起来，同时感到庆幸，她说：  
“好了好了，同学们，有问题以后再私下问老师。Dante和Vergil同学都站累了，让他们先回座位吧。”  
虽然小孩子们有点失望，但还是勉为其难地答应了。  
“好啦好啦，准备开始上课啦！”老师继续催促着。  
……  
第一天入学就这样平平无奇地结束了。  
  
  
晚餐。  
“今天第一天上学，感觉怎么样？”伊娃关切地问两个儿子。  
“还好。”但丁嚼着鸡腿回答。  
维吉尔只是点点头。  
突然，但丁好像想起了什么，停下了啃鸡腿的动作。大声问：“妈妈，什么叫出生？我怎么来的呀？”  
伊娃懵了一下，随即尴尬起来。她看了一眼维吉尔，发现平日里乖巧的儿子也投来了些许好奇的目光。  
她知道，该来的还是来了。  
她严阵以待，认真回答：“就是从妈妈的肚子里出来的。”  
“那妈妈的肚子里面还有宝宝吗？”但丁抢着问。  
“没有…”  
“那怎么样才可以有！我想要个弟弟，我也要当哥哥！”  
维吉尔瞥了他一眼。  
伊娃顿时感觉到危机，她不知该怎么完美的回答这个问题。于是，她从早已准备好的各种答案中挑出最能蒙混过去的一个：“问爸爸吧，他比妈妈清楚。”  
甩锅大法，历来最优良的答案。  
“喔……”但丁有点失望。  
维吉尔继续优雅地用餐。  
“那晚上等爸爸回来，我们去问他吧？”但丁转头望向维吉尔，寻求合作。  
“嗯。”维吉尔吃了一口饭，淡淡地回应。  
“可……爸爸很晚才回来呢，他要工作。”伊娃流着汗，试图挽救她可怜的丈夫。  
然而但丁并不领情：“没关系，我们可以等他！”并露出一个无比灿烂的笑容。  
伊娃被但丁灿烂的笑容照得缩了缩脖子，并默默地开始为丈夫祈祷，希望一切顺利。  
  
  
时间很快就到了凌晨两点，维吉尔听到了动静，他转过头，暗示性地看了但丁一眼。但丁立刻用明亮的大眼睛回应他。  
他们知道，斯巴达回来了。  
于是，他们统一闭上眼睛，假装睡着。在某些时候，双子总是异常的心有灵犀。  
在一阵等待之后，斯巴达果然轻轻地推开了房门，蹑手蹑脚地走到他们的床边，在他们的额头落下轻轻一吻。  
“晚安。”  
就在斯巴达准备离去时，但丁突然蹦了起来，抓住斯巴达的西装下摆就往回拉。  
“？？！！”斯巴达被吓了一跳。  
“爸爸！”“父亲。”两个人异口同声地叫道。  
斯巴达立刻反应过来，用略带责备的声音威胁：“你们俩这么晚还不睡，是想挨揍吗？”说着，斯巴达举起“小拳拳”作势要揍。  
但丁看到威武的“小拳拳”，吓得立刻辩解：“不是的，爸爸！我们睡不着，我们有问题想问你！”  
“什么问题，问妈妈不就好了吗？”  
“妈妈叫我们问你。”但丁委屈地嘟起小嘴巴。  
斯巴达不太相信地看向维吉尔，寻求答案。  
维吉尔只是肯定地点点头。  
连维吉尔都点头了，看来事情是真的。斯巴达想着。莫名升起一股危机感。  
还没想好应对措施，危机就接踵而至。“爸爸！怎么才能让肚子有小孩，我想要个弟弟！”  
“……”斯巴达沉默。  
“父亲…”  
斯巴达继续沉默，他别过头去，尽量不去看两个儿子闪闪发亮的眼睛。他们期待的眼神在黑夜里就像一道圣光，闪得斯巴达头晕目眩。而他自己就像刑场上的犯人，涕泗横流地接受着临行前的神圣沐浴。  
斯巴达倍受煎熬，最后他只能缴械投降。他瞟了瞟儿子们，眼神飘忽不定，支支吾吾地说：“大概是……一起…睡觉…然后就会有小孩了……”这种感觉就像做贼一样心虚。  
“爸爸，你没有骗我们吧？”但丁发出质疑，用天真无暇的眼神继续“刺瞎”斯巴达。  
“当然。”斯巴达突然有了迷之自信，他信誓旦旦的保证，并狡猾地想着：这确实是事实，只是忽略了某些重要的步骤。  
“既然…都知道了，那就赶紧乖乖睡觉吧。”斯巴达略显心虚地催促。  
“嗯！”“嗯。”  
“晚安，Dante。晚安，Vergil。”  
“爸爸，晚安！”  
“父亲，晚安。”  
但丁和维吉尔再次躺下，他们闭上双眼，却怎么也睡不着。  
但丁在他的被窝里辗转反侧，悉悉索索地声音不绝于耳。维吉尔只能不耐烦地警告：“睡觉！”  
“Vergil…”但丁有点委屈。  
“想都别想。”维吉尔知道他的蠢弟弟要干什么，果断拒绝。  
“Vergil……来试试吧！”  
“愚蠢！”以前一起睡觉的清晰记忆让维吉尔轻易就识破了父亲善意的谎言。  
似乎但丁也有所察觉，但他好像另有所想。  
“现在不一样！我们长大了！”但丁继续辩解。  
维吉尔转身，决定不再理他。  
“而且爸爸妈妈也是一起睡觉的！”他还是不想放弃，继续劝着维吉尔。  
“你不想多个弟弟吗？”  
维吉尔：有你一个也“够”了。  
“Vergil……”  
“Vergil…”  
“哥……”  
“闭嘴！”  
于是维吉尔转移到了但丁的床上。  
维吉尔背对着但丁，裹着被子侧身躺在床的边缘，像是极其不情愿触碰到什么脏东西，一尺都不愿意挪过去。他愤恨地闭着眼，思考着：自己一定是被但丁的傻气传染了，果然不能和笨蛋经常呆在一起。  
“Vergil，你不过来点怎么有弟弟！”但丁不满地小声说。  
“不要尝试挑战我的…极限…”这话本该充满威胁性，但此时，却有点变了调。  
原因在于，但丁挪了过来，他环抱住维吉尔的腰，把头埋在维吉尔的背。  
“Verge，晚安。”  
“……”  
  
  
夜晚总是那么短暂，当清晨的第一缕阳光出现，黑暗就灰溜溜地走了。伊娃轻轻地推开了两个宝贝儿子的房门。  
“哎呀……”她赶紧捂住嘴。然后迅速出门找相机，把两个儿子抱在一起睡觉的画面拍下来。  
这种机会实在难得。  
“咔嚓……”  
维吉尔被伊娃的小动作吵醒。他疲惫地抬起眼皮，刺目的阳光立刻趁机而入，让他不得不再次合上眼。他抬起手，遮挡住一些光线，再次缓缓睁开眼睛。阳光从手掌的指缝中漏了出来，把他的眼睛切成了两半，一半是亮的，一半是纯粹的蓝。他适应般眨眨眼睛，模糊的视线渐渐变得清晰，他瞧见一台相机正对着他。  
“妈妈…早上好…”维吉尔用明显睡眠不足的语气打了声招呼。动了动被压着的另一只手，感觉到身旁的物什，瞬间清醒了许多。  
维吉尔推了推但丁，用稚嫩的嗓音唤醒他：“Dante。”  
可但丁只是动了动脑袋，然后把身子挪得更靠近维吉尔一些。见状，维吉尔不耐烦地推开他的脑袋，叫道：“起来！”  
“唔…，不要…好困…”但丁一边抱怨着，一边像八爪鱼一样黏住了维吉尔。  
“咔嚓……”相机不合时宜地响起快门的声音。  
若不是妈妈在这，维吉尔真想暴揍但丁一顿。  
“早上好，Vergil。之前你们俩总打架，妈妈还有些担心，看来你们已经和好了！妈妈太高兴了！”说完，伊娃高兴地亲了亲维吉尔的额头，然后笑眯眯地离开了。临走前，她还留下一句叮嘱：“你们还可以多睡一会喔！但别忘了要上学。”  
此时，维吉尔已经彻底清醒了。感受到旁边的小人儿又开始有节奏的呼吸，他无奈地叹了一口气，活像个小家长。  
时间分分秒秒地过去，但丁的新闹钟准时地开始工作。眯着的维吉尔立刻惊醒，而可怜的闹钟还没工作几秒，就被但丁以极快的速度拍掉了。  
闹钟立刻识相地噤声。  
记得但丁的上一个闹钟，就是因为太努力工作而惨遭毒手。  
维吉尔皱了皱眉，看着还趴在他身上赖床的某人。他再次推了推但丁，试图叫醒他。  
“Dante，起床！”  
“……”  
这次，维吉尔不会再善罢甘休了。  
一声惨叫过后，维吉尔甩了甩被压得酸软的胳膊，然后心情愉悦地洗漱去了。而但丁则相反，他捂着肚子，缩在床上瑟瑟发抖，眼角挂着生理泪水，嘴巴一张一合地喘着，活像一条脱了水的鱼。  
好痛…Vergil下手真狠…  
但丁可怜亏亏地想着，也彻底散去了睡意。他缓和了一阵子，便像只炸毛的兔子般从床上蹦起来，雄纠纠气昂昂地杀到卫生间，拦住正在刷牙的维吉尔，指着他的鼻子就开始骂。  
“Vergil！你怎么可以这么用力，万一踢到‘弟弟’怎么办！”  
面对但丁堂而皇之的指责，维吉尔则是一惊，懵在当下。饶是有着惊人反应能力的他，一时也没反应过来，差点成为永恒。  
维吉尔回想起昨夜，立刻收回短暂的惊讶，继续淡定地洗刷他洁白的牙齿。  
“Vergil！你回话啊！”但丁还在叫嚣，活像个抓奸在床的妇人。维吉尔只是斜了他一眼，慢条斯理地吐掉嘴里的泡沫，心想：还是少让但丁跟着妈妈看电视剧比较好。  
就在但丁以为维吉尔不会理他的时候，维吉尔擦了擦嘴，没头没尾地抛下一句“没准是妹妹”就先行离开了。  
但丁先是一呆，随即反应过来。  
妹妹…？  
Vergil原来更喜欢妹妹吗？  
他从没想过这个问题，于是他开始陷入思考。但脑子还没运转多久，就因为转速过快，瞬间就当机了。他迷惑不解地开始洗漱工作，直至坐在餐桌前，也还是一副魂不附体的状态。  
伊娃担心地看着小儿子，用疑惑地眼神瞟向稍大一点的儿子。维吉尔默不作声，只是露出一个让人安心的笑容。虽感疑惑，但伊娃还是没有多问。  
到了快要上学的时间，伊娃把两个儿子送到学校门口，临走前，还是有点担忧地看了小儿子一眼。维吉尔及时截住这道视线，对她说再见。于是，伊娃只能作罢，依依不舍地离开了。  
  
“Vergil！Dante！早上好。”昨天才刚认识的新同学，蕾蒂和翠西过来和他们打了声招呼，与他们一起进教室。  
“嗯…”他们异口同声地回应。  
“！！？？”蕾蒂和翠西立刻震惊起来，她们感觉此时有两个维吉尔站在她们面前，昨天那个朝气蓬勃的但丁似乎不见了。  
“你们谁是Dante啊？”蕾蒂大胆地开口问，毕竟他们真的像是一个模子里出来的，让人无法分辨。  
“我……”但丁有气无力地说。  
“天啊，Dante，发生什么事了？你怎么了？”翠西担心地大声问，生怕旁人不知道似的大声。  
维吉尔冷冷地刮了她们一眼，先行离开。  
“我没事…”  
“真的…？”  
还没问完，老师的声音就插了进来。  
“同学们，早上好！”  
“老师，早上好！”大家回应。  
“快回各自的座位吧，我们要开始上课咯！”  
于是，蕾蒂和翠西只能先暂时离开了。  
课间，她们又来抓魂肉分离的但丁，试图问出些什么。抵不住她们的架势，但丁只能透露些。  
“你们说，妹妹比较好吗？”  
“什么？”两人一头雾水。  
“你们喜欢弟弟还是妹妹？”但丁露出些许期待的眼神。  
蕾蒂算是听出来了，自信地回答：“当然是妹妹啦，Trish就是我的好妹妹。”当然，这是她们自认的好姐妹。  
“我也选妹妹，感觉比较可爱。”翠西接着说。  
但丁低下头，有点小小的沮丧。  
两人察觉，肯定是维吉尔对但丁说了什么。她们继续“关心”但丁，像是发现了什么有趣的事。  
他挥挥手散去两人的八卦，把两人打发走，然后趴在桌子上无精打采。  
攻略但丁不成，她们转战维吉尔。但维吉尔的防线几乎完美，毫无破绽，她们无功而返，甚至还承受了好几个“眼刀”的伤害。  
她们感慨：天哪，兄弟俩性格也差太多了吧，天知道他们是怎么相处的。  
反观但丁，他已经开始用暴饮暴食来安抚自己受伤的心了。他一边伤心地念念叨叨，一边咀嚼着同学们送来的“爱”的零食。  
  
直到晚上，伊娃来接他回家，他还是这个状态。伊娃一边惊叹他满手的零食，一边无奈。她用求助的眼神看向维吉尔，维吉尔也只是用无奈的眼神回应。  
晚上，伊娃甚至给但丁备了最爱的草莓圣代。他双眼迷离地看向草莓圣代，一脸不情愿的样子，但肉体却很诚实地扒拉着勺子，一口一口地把草莓圣代往嘴里送。  
可是，吃着吃着，他的眼泪突然就像开了闸的水龙头，吧啦吧啦地往下掉，别提有多伤心，还把坐在周围的两人吓得够呛。平日里，就算但丁再调皮捣蛋，也很少哭，今天这一哭，实在是把两人吓着了。  
伊娃连忙抱着他安慰，但她不知道问题所在，所以毫无办法。维吉尔平日里镇定的眼神此时也有点慌乱，他没想到但丁会哭。他抛下那句话只是让但丁纠结一阵子，好让他耳根清净会，他也并不知道问题出在哪。听着弟弟持续不断地抽涕声，维吉尔感到焦虑，他想安慰一句，可话到嘴边就变了味：“闭嘴。”  
结果，但丁哭得更凶了，伊娃责备地看了维吉尔一眼。  
维吉尔瞬间感到一丝委屈。没办法，他只好先回房间。结果，他一走开，就听到背后的哭声更加惨烈了。他不敢回头，一狠心，关上房门，还世界一片清净。  
  
直到深夜，但丁抽噎着回到房间，委屈地捏着维吉尔被褥的一角，定定地看着他。  
感觉到背后的视线，维吉尔转过头。他知道但丁肯定从妈妈的房间跑回来了，他无奈地叹口气，掀开一半的被子。  
“过来。”  
得到准许，但丁喜出望外，他立刻猫了进去，抱着维吉尔不撒手。  
“说吧。”维吉尔撩起但丁额前的碎发，看着他哭得碎成玻璃渣的眼睛，无奈地发问。  
“……”但丁回避了维吉尔的眼神，把头埋得更深。  
“那睡觉。”维吉尔一问不得答案，便作罢。  
过了好一阵子，但丁才犹豫地开口：“Vergil…喜欢…妹妹吗？”  
“嗯？”维吉尔强撑着睡意，闷闷地回应。  
“可我……不是妹妹…”  
说到这个份上，维吉尔算是懂了，但丁的脑子已经歪到九霄云外去了。  
他无奈地看着面前的小脑袋，说：  
“你就是你。”  
“什么？”但丁显然没反应过来。  
“笨蛋就该早点睡觉。”维吉尔微红着脸不再说话。  
但丁也闷闷地闭上眼睛。  
  
于是，第二天，伊娃又看到了双子抱在一起睡觉的场景，只是这回躺的是维吉尔的床。  
  
————TBC————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预告：但丁的“弟弟”怎么样了呢？


	4. 03

九月，已经算是秋天，但天气依然热着。享受着宝贵星期六的但丁舔着儿童食用小冰棒，倚在沙发上悠哉悠哉地看电视，他时不时偷瞄旁边沙发正在看书的维吉尔，心里甚是美滋滋。  
“Vergil，我还要吃草莓圣代。”但丁舔完手上的冰棒，懒懒地说。  
闻言，维吉尔皱皱眉，果断拒绝：“不行。”  
“那我要水果。”但丁继续耍赖。  
维吉尔无奈，只能从桌面的水果盘拿起一个苹果递给他。  
但丁瞄了一眼，摇头。  
维吉尔嘴角一抽，换了个梨。  
但丁继续摇头。  
维吉尔不耐烦了，不再理他。  
于是，但丁露出他有点鼓鼓的小肚子，一脸委屈。  
维吉尔眉毛一蹙，做了一番思想挣扎，最后还是耐着性子给他递水果。  
  
事情变成这样，要从几天前说起。  
自从但丁在斯巴达那得知了“小孩子秘方”，就乐此不疲地拉着维吉尔进行尝试：每天晚上都要缠着维吉尔一起睡觉。如果不理，就会一直闹腾，维吉尔无奈，也就任由他去了。可就这样过了几天，没想到但丁的肚子真的渐渐变大了些，还时不时地想吐。  
维吉尔将信将疑，但责任如他，他没办法丢下“异变”的但丁不管。而但丁本人自己也表示无碍，且不愿意将这件事告诉伊娃和斯巴达，于是就造就了如今的局面。  
  
但丁一脸幸福地吃着葡萄，一边口齿不清地说：“我要当哥哥了嘛！所以要吃多点。补充营养。”尽管好几个字的发音有点奇怪，维吉尔也听出了他的意思。  
维吉尔保持沉默。  
但丁继续：“Vergil你也要当哥哥了！”  
维吉尔继续沉默。  
但沉默是金的维吉尔并不妨碍但丁的高谈阔论，他开始滔滔不绝地讲述他“宏伟”的计划安排，直到他被一颗该死的葡萄噎住。  
“唔！唔唔……”  
维吉尔听出了异常，转过头时，只看到他的傻弟弟双目圆瞪，双脚乱蹬，捂着脖子，涨红着脸，上气不接下气，场面甚是滑稽。  
维吉尔没有笑的功夫，他扔下书，移到但丁身边，让他站起。然后绕到但丁背后，两手臂环绕住但丁的腰部，一手握拳抵住肋骨下缘与肚脐之间，另一手抓住拳头，快速向里向上挤压，直到但丁咳嗽着把葡萄吐出来，才放开。  
一连串动作一气呵成，维吉尔擦了把虚汗，看着撑在桌子上不断咳嗽的但丁，千言骂语汇聚在喉咙，最后堵成两个字：“愚蠢”。  
但丁咳嗽着正想反驳，却突然感觉肚子一阵绞痛，一股酸劲猛得往上涌。他捂住嘴，脸色忽红忽绿忽白，越过桌子就冲向了厕所，趴在马桶边，“哇”的一泻千里。  
这意料之外的状况让维吉尔的脸色也一变再变，他紧跟其后，迅速回忆电视里看到的各种儿童急救情形，但无一对得上。  
他慌了。  
“Dante？”  
但丁吐得像条死鱼，脸色惨白，在慌乱中突然抓住了维吉尔这根救命稻草。他抬眸，颤颤巍巍地说：“弟……弟……”  
维吉尔愣了0.1秒，青红白三种颜色在他脸上不断交替，煞是好看。他在各种情绪中轮流转换，直到但丁接着喊了一声“疼”才回过神来。他立刻跑开，不顾但丁在后面大喊大叫。他跑上楼，隔着阳台还有好远就开始大喊：“妈妈！”  
正在阳台上晾衣服的伊娃一听，警告道：“Dante，不许在楼道上跑！”  
“妈妈！Dante！”  
伊娃再一听，立刻放下手头的工作。  
维吉尔？  
她立刻意识到事情的严重性，甩下围裙，踢飞家居拖鞋就往下冲，动作之流畅，心思之细腻，不知道的还以为是女特工出任务。  
行云流水间，伊娃已经把吐晕在马桶边的但丁送进了医院，维吉尔甚至还没来得及看但丁一眼。虚脱的但丁就已经被送进了检查室。  
维吉尔静静地坐在走廊冰冷的椅子上，默默地盯着检查室的门，仿佛要把它盯出一个洞。  
在他六年的人生里，维吉尔从来没觉得时间如此漫长。刀光剑影间，他想起了很多，甚至还回想起……但丁窝在他怀里，轻轻地问他：Vergil，你想要弟弟还是妹妹？当时他不屑于回答，也不想回答……这个问题，实在是太简单。  
“咔”的开门声扰乱了维吉尔的思绪。  
但丁躺在病床上被推了出来，手背上插着一条碍眼的输液管。  
维吉尔的眼珠子瞬间被扎了一下。他想看看但丁，但是小小的他只能看到但丁放在床侧的手。他抓住床的边缘，随着床移动。直到病床在病房被摇低下来，他才看到但丁苍白的脸。  
白墙一样的脸色配上与生俱来的白发，有一种说不出的病态。  
维吉尔有些哽咽地唤了一声：“Dante…”  
但丁似乎是听到了，厚重的睫毛颤了颤，挣扎着扇开。他虚弱地看着前方，眼神有点涣散。过了好一会儿才找到焦点，他望向维吉尔。  
“弟弟……”  
维吉尔立刻反映过来，打断他：“安心睡觉。”  
维吉尔的话似乎是强力的安眠语，但丁慢慢地合上眼，安心地睡着了。  
伊娃在旁边好奇地看着，感觉有点奇怪。之前在检查的时候，但丁似乎也一直在喊什么。但很快，她就被维吉尔转移了注意力。  
维吉尔拉着伊娃来到病房外，问：“妈妈，Dante怎么了？”  
“肠胃炎。休息几天就好了。”伊娃语气温柔，尽量安抚大儿子的情绪。  
但聪明如维吉尔，他立刻就听明白了。  
“抱歉…妈妈。”  
“怎么了？”  
“我没看好他……”  
“傻孩子…你怎么比我还像妈妈？”  
“是哥哥…”  
维吉尔转过头不再说话。  
伊娃摸摸他的头，继续说：“那现在妈妈就交给你一个重任，在妈妈回来之前，看好他。好吗？”  
维吉尔抬眸，眼底浮起一股坚韧，重重地点头。  
伊娃笑了笑，跟医生暂时离开了。  
维吉尔果真是看着但丁，站在病房的一角愣愣地看着，眼神带着小孩子不该有的复杂。  
黄昏的阳光踩着窗户，让但丁裹上了一层暖暖的黄金被褥，他就像个精致的瓷偶娃娃，安静地躺着。  
可爱的睡美人。维吉尔如此评价。  
就在他沉浸在自己的世界时，伊娃回来了，斯巴达也来了。  
难得的一家人齐聚，竟是在病房，维吉尔有点感伤。  
  
  
但丁输完液，饱饱地睡了一觉，晚上醒的时候也精神了不少，甚至又开始欠揍。  
但丁嚷嚷：“妈妈…”  
“嗯？”  
但丁的小脸皱成一团：“我想吃披萨…”  
听到这话，不用伊娃教训，旁边的父子俩就已经憋不住了。  
斯巴达严令：“只许喝粥。”  
维吉尔用眼神辅助。  
嚇得但丁唯唯诺诺：“好…吧…”  
斯巴达继续教训：“Dante，你已经长大了，不能总是让爸爸妈妈担心。知道吗？”  
但丁有点委屈，闷闷地回应：“嗯…”  
“我还要加班，晚上妈妈在这陪你，不许闹别扭，知道吗？”  
“好的，爸爸。”听到斯巴达要走，但丁很爽快地答应了。  
斯巴达摸了摸但丁的头以示鼓励。  
维吉尔在一旁渴望地看着，有点触动：但丁总是那么容易得到一切…像是理所当然…  
斯巴达似乎感受到了大儿子的视线，又交代了一句：“Vergil，Dante就拜托你了。”  
维吉尔还没回应，但丁就立刻不满地大叫：“什么？爸爸，为什么！这不公平，你也要来拜托一下我！”  
斯巴达立马瞥了他一眼。那眼神，竟跟维吉尔鄙视他的时候有点相似。但丁有点惊讶这个发现。  
无视但丁的小吵小闹，维吉尔严肃认真地回答：“好的，父亲。”斯巴达这才满意地点点头，正准备离开，却没留意到维吉尔坚毅的眼神里潜伏着一点失望，一闪即逝。  
女人的心思总是敏锐的，伊娃立刻就捕捉到了维吉尔的小心思。她拉住正要离去的斯巴达，用眼神示意。  
男人，往往容易在某些关键时刻，情商陡然降低，斯巴达就是如此。他关切地问：“Eva，你眼睛不舒服吗？”  
伊娃听后，脸色都紫了。伊娃用力地掐了他一把，用眼神骂了个遍，斯巴达才反应过来。他笑着转身，别扭地揉了揉维吉尔的头，气氛甚是尴尬。  
斯巴达总是习惯性的认为，维吉尔不需要这些。或许是维吉尔表现得太过成熟，以至于总会让人遗忘，其实他还是个孩子。  
斯巴达挠挠头，缓和气氛：“咳，那爸爸走了。”  
“嗯。”维吉尔低着头，任由斯巴达糟蹋他的脑袋，小声回答。  
斯巴达又使劲揉了揉维吉尔的脑袋，直到把他的头发揉成了鸟窝才放开，离去。  
维吉尔这才抬起头，用手理了理凌乱的发丝，看似有些呆滞的湛蓝眼眸闪着亮光。  
突然，一道热情洋溢的声音插了进来：“来，Vergil。”但丁伸出双手邀请。  
维吉尔瞬间变脸，与刚才判若两人，似乎刚才的人只是个幻想。他头也不回地坐在病房一角的椅子上，目光灼灼地盯着但丁。  
但丁立刻缩了缩脖子，不再说话，默默地喝了一口粥，眼珠子时不时瞟向某个方向。  
突然，但丁好像又想起了什么事，停下喝粥的动作，正欲张嘴，就被一直监视着但丁一举一动的维吉尔拦截了。  
“喝粥。”  
“可……”  
维吉尔皱眉，但丁顿时哑了。  
伊娃在一边看着，好奇的种子渐渐萌芽：“你们在说什么呢？是不是有什么小秘密呀？”  
“没什么。”维吉尔秒答，眼珠子不自觉地转向一边。  
维吉尔不擅长撒谎，伊娃一眼就能看出来。她没有再追问下去，转移了话题：“Vergil，晚上要回家睡吗？”这也成功吸引了但丁的注意。他好奇地竖起耳朵。  
维吉尔果断回答：“不。”  
但丁喜形于色，喝的粥都美味了不少。  
“可你后天要上学？”  
“我…”  
但丁再次竖起耳朵。  
“明晚回去。”  
“不行！”但丁抗议。  
两双眼睛纷纷看向某抗议者，他立刻往后缩了缩。  
“呃……爸爸…爸爸说的…你要看着我…”但丁自知理亏，也说不下去了，把头低得很低，慢慢地啄着勺子上的粥。  
“放学就来。”  
这个回答，但丁不甚满意，但他不敢说话，只能默默地喝粥。  
这粥…原来是无味的啊。  
  
  
月明星稀，深夜的气氛总是肃静的，给医院更添一股冷清，让人感到一阵孤独。但丁难受地抱紧被褥，缩了缩身子。突的，一股熟悉的暖从脊背传上大脑。他转过身，直视维吉尔的眼底。那里，是深不见底的漩涡，即使月光挥洒，也无法照亮。像是要被吸进去了，但丁感觉有点昏沉沉。他魔怔般伸出手，按住维吉尔的眉心，试图把它抚平。  
维吉尔也不生气，闭上眼，把一双眸子掩藏。可但丁并没有就此放过他：“Vergil，我肚子疼……”  
于是，一只不容拒绝的温热手掌摸索着抚上了但丁的小肚，轻轻地，温柔地揉着。但丁舒服地眯了眯眼睛，继续：“弟弟呢？”  
“还在。”  
“哦…”  
“睡吧。”  
“嗯…”但丁也缓缓闭上眼睛，可还没过一秒，眼皮又被猛得撑开：“你放学后一定要来！”  
“好。”  
收到回复，但丁这才乖乖入睡。  
  
  
夜尽天明，周日的日光明晃晃地闪耀着，隔着眼皮都能感受到它的存在。但丁不情愿地撑起一点点眼皮，看到一片模糊的白后，又合上了。  
“起床。”  
清冷的声音响起，瞬间给但丁一个激灵。他唰地睁开眼睛，问：“几点了？”  
“正好吃午饭。”  
“你怎么不叫我起床！”  
维吉尔坐在椅子上，唰地给了他一记眼刀，但丁立刻哑了。  
“昨晚你发烧了。”  
“哦。”  
在一旁的伊娃伸手探了探但丁的额头，笑言：“退烧了，没事了，赶紧起来洗漱吧，一会你Nell阿姨就到了。”  
“真的？”  
“真的。”  
但丁顿时来了精神，甩开被子就冲向洗手间。  
维吉尔：“妈妈，我去接她。”  
“好。”伊娃深深看了维吉尔一眼，感叹道：“Dante有你一半省心就好了。”  
闻言，维吉尔只是有点为难。  
“Dante也很好。”  
“是是是，知道你护着他，快去吧。”  
“没……”维吉尔正要狡辩，就被伊娃打断了：“快去。”  
“……”维吉尔这才离开。  
  
  
维吉尔刚领着妮尔踏进房门，她就已经耐不住嘴了。“哎呀哎呀，让我看看，是哪个小猪仔生病啦？”  
但丁抗议：“你才是猪！”  
“谁应我，谁是。”  
“啊！你就是来气我的！”  
“怎么会呢。”妮尔笑得眼睛都快眯成月牙了。  
“来，我给你带了好吃的。”  
吃的！两个字，瞬间吸引了但丁的注意，刚刚小小的不愉快很快被抛到九霄云外。  
“什么好吃的？！”  
“看！”妮尔提起手上的保温盒，在但丁面前亮了亮：“瘦肉粥！”  
看着这个散发着恶意的保温盒，但丁收回了期待的目光，就像个被突然放了气的气球，变得焉不拉几的。  
见但丁的态度180度回转，妮尔明知故问：“怎么啦？”  
但丁决定不理她。  
妮尔玩味地继续打趣：“啧啧，你就这样对给你送饭的人？”  
“反正我不吃。”  
伊娃好笑又好气地看着，终是忍不住：“你不吃怎么恢复得快？”  
“吃这些才是……！”但丁扭过头，留意到维吉尔不认同的眼神，他话到一半又截住了。  
妮尔知道他想说什么，把他的话接了：“你现在只能喝粥，加点碎肉粒已经是便宜你了！你还想吐吗？”  
“这和我吐有什么关系？”  
“因为，你就是吃坏了肚子，才吐的！”  
“！！”  
但丁露出很是惊讶的表情，他看向维吉尔，用眼神询问，可维吉尔皱紧眉头，沉默以对。他转战妮尔：“怎么会？！”  
就在这时，一脸笑容的医生推门进来，和蔼可亲地问一脸疑惑的但丁宝宝：“好些了吗？”而回答他的，却是维吉尔：“好多了。”  
“还有没有呕吐？”  
维吉尔：“没有。”  
“还有没有发热？”  
维吉尔：“没有。”  
“你是病人吗？”  
维吉尔：“不是。”  
“老实说，就算我分不清你俩，但也不能这么忽悠医生。”  
“他没有！”这回是但丁抢着回答。  
维吉尔话到嘴边又咽了回去。  
伊娃心想：什么时候，维吉尔也变得这样淘气了？  
而妮尔则在一边笑嘻嘻地看戏：有趣。  
一语惊醒，但丁像是想到了什么：“医生叔叔！我有个……”话还没说完，又被打断，又一个人推门走了进来：斯巴达提着一个精致的大饭盒：“正好，人都在，吃过饭了吗？”  
妮尔：“没呢没呢，来的是时候！”  
维吉尔：“父亲。”但丁：“爸爸！”  
伊娃：“来，先坐下吧。累了吗？”  
斯巴达：“累，一到午休就过来了，虽然平时也没午休。”  
伊娃：“那一会可得好好休息下。”  
斯巴达：“Dante情况怎样？”  
矛头终于指向自己，但丁正要把刚刚的话说完……  
医生：“昨晚有点低烧，目前状态良好。”  
但丁：“……”  
在一边看戏看得不亦乐乎的妮尔早就留意到这对双子有问题，特别是但丁，表现过于明显，于是她决定帮他一下：“哎呀，丁宝宝这是怎么了？？”  
听闻妮尔意味不明的发言，所有人都看向了但丁。维吉尔立刻警惕起来，以防但丁剑走偏锋。可，但丁的嘴毕竟不是长在他身上，想要做到绝对控制是很难的。果然，但丁上当了。  
但丁不满地嚷嚷：“我就是想问医生叔叔一个问题！你们总是打断我！”  
斯巴达：“抱歉抱歉，Dante，那你现在问吧。”  
事已至此，维吉尔干脆沉默，以不变应万变，静止不动，听天由命。  
但丁：“医生叔叔，我弟弟呢？”  
在场的人，除了维吉尔，都和医生一样，一脸懵逼：“什么你的弟弟？”  
但丁：“我肚子里的！”  
虽然医生一头雾水，但还是按自己的意思理解：“不都被你吐进马桶了？”  
“什么！！？”但丁震惊了几秒，就变得哭丧起来：“你怎么可以让我这么做！！”  
医生问心无愧：“为什么不可以？”  
但丁大哭：“那可是我和Vergil的孩子！！”  
医生：“？？？”  
伊娃：“？？？”  
斯巴达：“？？…！！！”  
妮尔：“噗？！！”  
维吉尔：“……”  
但丁继续哭闹：“坏蛋医生，害死了弟弟！爸爸，Vergil，弟弟没了！呜…”  
维吉尔无语，他站起身，坐在病床上，抱住哭泣的但丁，让各种视线扎在他背上。  
伊娃瞄了一眼医生，脸色不太好：“S par da！？解释一下？”  
斯巴达脸色更加不好：“我…我也不清楚什么情况…”突的，斯巴达的脑瓜子画面一闪，想起那晚，脸色变得铁青，一是尴尬，二是无地自容。他求救般把眼神瞟向医生那里。  
医生会意：“咳，关于这方面的教育，希望父母要多多指导，以免日后再造成误会，没什么事，我先走了。”言外之意就是：不关我事，你们自己搞定。  
尽管医生已经离开，现场的尴尬气氛还是让人难以自容，除了某个没心没肺的。  
妮尔憋笑憋得辛苦，实在忍不住，也开溜了：“这可是你们的家事，我先溜咯！”还没踏出门，就感觉到她嘴缝里走漏的笑声。  
事到如今，伊娃也多多少少悟到这件事的始末，她决定撒手不管：“Sparda，你自己看着办。”言外之意就是，我回来的时候，要看到事情解决。  
斯巴达看着他们一个一个的离开，再看看儿子们：但丁也就算了，怎么连维吉尔也陪着他瞎闹腾。千言万语汇聚一腔，最后还是“唉”最为精辟。他搓着手，坐在床沿边，眼神定了定，决定直捣黄龙：“Dante…别哭了，听爸爸说。”  
“不听！”  
“你弟弟没事。”  
但丁从维吉尔怀里抬起头，露出那双大眼睛，“怎么可能！”  
“本来就没有过…”  
“怎么会！我…我们明明一起睡觉了的！”  
维吉尔背对着斯巴达，选择不吭声。  
“那也不会有。”  
但丁更伤心了，“那爸爸骗人！”  
“咳，这事是我不对，但爸爸也没有骗你啊。”斯巴达试图力挽狂澜，拯救自己可怜的形象。“要和…喜欢的女孩子一起做这件事情才……咳，就像我和妈妈一样。”  
“喔……那我就去找。”  
咯噔，维吉尔小小的心脏像是被什么东西，猛得撞了一下，似乎有点难受。  
斯巴达立刻否决：“你现在还太小，等以后长大才可以做这种事。”  
“那是什么时候？”  
斯巴达想了想，想到一句绝妙的回答：“等你找到想永远在一起的人的时候。”  
“那爸爸和妈妈也是？”  
“当然。”  
“那要是，她不愿意和我永远在一起，怎么办？”  
“这个……你长大就知道了。”  
但丁不太满意这个答案，他把脸窝进维吉尔的肩膀，似乎没有意识到，维吉尔的手，紧了紧，又松开了。  
  
————TBC————


End file.
